


Heather

by snixnstones



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:13:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26440081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snixnstones/pseuds/snixnstones
Summary: Inspired by Conan Gray's song "Heather"
Relationships: Quinn Fabray/Santana Lopez, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Kudos: 39





	Heather

**Author's Note:**

> This was just out of boredom (and tons of hours spent on listening to Heather on loop).

Quinn sits on the bleachers for cheerios early morning training. The other girls are already stretching but the insanely low temperature keeps her from moving even just a tiny inch. She regrets not bringing any other piece of clothing because her cheerios mini skirt really isn’t helping. She hears footsteps coming from her side, and turns to see her second-in-command. Santana approaches her with her hands in her pockets, a genuine smile painted on her face. _Oh that smile_. 

Quinn could recognize that smile from anywhere. The way her lips would curl upward, making her cute dimples visible. That was the smile that Santana would give her and only her in middle school. Is it even possible to fall in love with someone just because of their smile? Quinn doesn’t bother to answer that question because she knows she already did. 

It used to be just Quinn and Santana. They wore the same clothes, took ballet class together, and even took over the school side by side. Sure they fought a lot, Santana’s sharp tongue would get to her one too many times, but she loved her. She was sweet to her, not something someone would except out of the feisty Latina. She was her best friend, #1 supporter, her protector, until another blonde joined their little circle.

Oh Brittany. Sweet, innocent Brittany. Quinn didn’t hate her, no, she couldn’t, she was an angel. She was nice, pretty, talented, a tad bit bitchy, she was perfect. Maybe a little too perfect that she’s got the Latina so mesmerized. She and Santana became conjoined to the hip right away. They did everything together, taking Quinn along with them like she was just some sort of third wheel. From then on, the three were called the Unholy Trinity, the top bitches of McKinley. Quinn loves the term, it has a nice ring to it, but she knew it was more like Brittana & Quinn.

“Hey” Santana says as she sits beside Quinn, their shoulders barely touching.

“Hey San” Quinn smiles shyly and look away from the girl. Just having Santana beside her makes her feel a whole lot warmer.

“Q, you’re shivering.” Santana looks at the blonde with concern. She immediately takes off the jacket she was wearing. 

Quinn notices and shakes her head. “You don’t have to-” She tries to stop her but Santana interrupts. 

“No” She insists. She fixes her jacket onto Quinn until it covers every inch of her pale skin. “I don’t want you to freeze to death out here.”

“Thanks” Quinn whispers. She could smell Santana’s fruity body wash on the jacket, memories quickly filling her head. 

“Looks good on you” Santana says with a smile of approval. Quinn’s cheeks turn red, hoping the other girl would think it was just a reaction to the temperature.

“Actually, it looks better on you than it does on me.” Santana adds, and to that, Quinn blushes even more.

They stay silent for a while, watching the other cheerios get ready as they enjoyed each other’s company. It was always like this between them now. No more long conversations, rants about boys, or even invites for a sleep over. Quinn hates how far they’ve drifted apart, and would do anything to be close to Santana again.

They watch as Coach Sylvester yells at a cheerio. They shook their heads seeing how the old woman could break someone so easily. Quinn steals a few quick glances at Santana before they hear a whistle which catches the Latina’s attention.

“Oh, Britt’s here!” Quinn follows Santana’s line of sight and sees their blue-eyed friend waving at the both of them from the field. Santana is giving her that smile. The smile that only Quinn got to see before Brittany came into their lives. 

Santana pulls Quinn for a hug, finding comfort in each other’s body from the cold. Quinn puts all of her feelings onto this moment, silently hoping the other girl would get the idea just from their contact. Quinn holds her tight, maybe a little longer than she would have liked, but Santana doesn’t mind.

“Later, Q.” Quinn watches Santana walk away from her and towards the other blonde. Brittany pulls the Latina for a quick hug and kisses her forehead. Quinn feels colder than she did before. Was that even possible? She flinches as she sees Santana intertwine her fingers with the blonde. _That should be me_ , Quinn thinks to herself. She would kill to be Brittany right now. 

She holds the jacket tight, trying to fight the tears from falling as she watches the love of her life walk away with someone else. Santana loves her, Quinn knows that, but not as much as she loves Brittany. It breaks her heart, but there’s nothing she could do. She holds the jacket just a little bit tighter. 

Quinn thinks about giving it back some day, but decides on just keeping it if it’s the closest thing to getting the girl she loved.


End file.
